Alvin Miller
Alvin R. Miller (* 25. März 2005 in Anniston, Alabama) ist ein Special Agent beim FBI. Er ist das neuste Mitglied im Bureau of Secret Incidents, einer Einheit zur Bearbeitung von übernatürlichen Fällen, die z.B. mit Vampiren oder Werwölfen zu tun haben. Er trifft nach Jeremys Tod zum Team, allerdings akzeptiert Tyler dies nur widerwillig. Alvin wurde ins BSI abgeschoben, da ihn kaum eine andere Abteilung haben wollte, weil viele ihn nicht leiden können. Allerdings sorgte sein einflussreicher Vater dafür, dass er zum FBI gehen konnte. Alvin lebt mit seiner Verlobten Lisa in Washington D.C. Biografie Seine Kindheit (2005 bis 2024) Alvin wurde 2005 in Anniston, Alabama geboren, doch seine Familie zog bald nach Washington D.C., wo sein Vater William I. noch heute als Richter arbeitet. Mit seiner Frau Madalene, die reich geerbt hatte, zog er insgesamt sechs Kinder groß, ehe sie 2023 an Krebs verstarb. Da die Ehe schon vorher in die Brüche gegangen war, führte William damals bereits eine Beziehung zu Madison, die er kurz danach heiratete und mit der noch zwei weitere Söhne bekam. Alvin, dem die neue Beziehung seines Vaters missfiel, startete nach dem Tod seiner Mutter eine Weltreise. So konnte er der Situation zuhause entfliehen. Rebellion und FBI (2024 bis 2028) Nach seiner Rückkehr begann Alvin ein Psychologiestudium an der Princeton University, was seinem Vater wiederum missfiel, da sein Sohn doch etwas "anständiges" lernen sollte. Alvin brachte seinen Vater während des Studiums immer wieder durch Partys, Drogen und andere Eskapaden auf die Palme. Schließlich wollte er seinen Sohn entgültig zur Vernunft bringen, weshalb er ihn mit Lisa Mitchell bekannt machte. Diese ist die Tochter eines Politikers und sollte einen guten Einfluss auf Alvin haben. Tatsächlich schaffte sie es, dass Alvin nach außen hin, als Vorzeigesohn auftreten konnte. Nun sah William die Chance, die Karriere seines Sohnes noch in eine halbwegs annehmbare Richtung zu lenken. Da er mit dem FBI-Direktor befreundet ist, konnte er Alvin dort einen Job besorgen. Jeremys Tod (2029) Da Alvin aber in vielen Einheiten mit seiner Arroganz aneckte, steckte der Direktor ihn nach Jeremy Gilberts Tod in das Bureau of Secret Incidents. Dies gefiel Alvins Vater gar nicht, da die Einheit kein gutes Ansehen hat. Auch dem Abteilungsleiter, Tyler Lockwood, schmeckte diese Entscheidung über seinen Kopf hinweg nicht. Beziehungen Alvin und seine Familie Alvin ist in einer reichen Familie groß geworden mit drei älteren Brüdern, einer jüngeren Schwester und einem jüngeren Bruder. Zudem hat er zwei jüngere Halbbrüder. * William I. (*1966) ist sein Vater und Richter. Er hat viele einflussreiche Beziehungen in der Politik, so ist er unter anderem mit dem FBI-Direktor befreundet. Von Alvin ist er zumeist enttäuscht, da er oft gegen Regeln verstößt und keine erfolgreiche Karriere vor sich zu haben scheint wie die restlichen Kinder. * Madalene (*1971; † 2023) war seine Mutter und eine reiche Erbin. Sie war der liebevolle Kontrast in der Miller-Familie, an die sich Alvin immer wenden konnte, wenn er Probleme hatte. Nach ihrem Tod konnte Alvin die Situation mit seiner Stiefmutter nicht ertragen, weshalb er zunächst eine Weltreise startete. Er leidet bis heute sehr unter ihrem Verlust. * Madison (*1991) ist seine Stiefmutter und die Mutter seiner jüngeren Halbbrüder. Anders als Madalene geht Madison allen Konflikten mit ihrem Mann aus dem Weg und ordnet sich diesem vollkommen unter. Da sie so automatisch gegen Alvins Lebensstil ist, kann Alvin sie nicht leiden. Dies teilt er ihr auch immer wieder mit, teilweise auch vor Fremden oder Gästen. * William "Bill" II. (*1991) ist sein ältester Bruder und leitet ein Unternehmen in New York City. Er ist Alvins größter Unterstüzter, wenngleich er dies nicht offen zeigt. Er hält sich aus den familiären Angelenheiten meist heraus, ist allerdings immer für Alvin und seine Geschwister da, wenn sie seine Hilfe brauchen. Er verteidigt Alvin vor ihrem Vater in Alvins Abwesenheit, dennoch ist er in Williams Sicht sein Vorzeigesohn, da er ein eigenes Unternehmen leitet. * George (*1995) ist sein zweitältester Bruder und Pferdezüchter in Nevada. Er ist ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich und ist ebenso genervt von Alvin. George erscheint nur nach einer Einladung und eher selten bei seinen Geschwistern. Er hält sich eher aus familiären Angelenheiten heraus, bietet dabei aber nicht die Unterstützung, die sein älterer Bruder im Notfall bietet. * Samuel "Sam" (*1997) ist sein drittälteste Bruder und Arzt in einem Krankenhaus in New York City. Er unterstützt Alvin sehr, weshalb ihre Beziehung am engsten ist. Er sorgt sich um Alvin, wenn er es übertrieben hat, und verteidigt ihn gegenüber ihres Vaters. * Emily (*2007) ist seine einzige und jüngere Schwester. Sie ist Alvin sehr ähnlich und treibt eine ähnliche Rebellion gegen ihren Vater, weshalb die beiden sich sehr gut verstehen und meist zusammen etwas veranstalten. Anders als Alvin zeigt sie bisher keine beruflichen Ambitionen, weshalb sie William fast noch mehr ärgert als Alvin. Dennoch wohnt sie noch bei ihrem Vater, allerdings flieht sie von Zeit zu Zeit zu Alvin, Bill oder Sam. * Alexander "Alex" (*2010) ist sein jüngster Bruder und Jurastudent an der Columbia University in New York City, wo er auch in einem Apartment wohnt. Er ist neben Bill Williams Vorzeigesohn und er legt jede Hoffnung in ihn, dass er in seine Fußstapfen treten wird. Was die Beziehung zu Alvin angeht, ist Alex zwiegespalten. Er würde gerne einmal sein Leben so ausleben wie sein Bruder und seine Schwester, will aber auch den Erwartungen seines Vaters gerecht werden. Deshalb kann sich Alvin nicht immer auf ihn verlassen. * Oscar (*2024) und Korey (*2027) sind seine Halbbrüder aus der zweiten Ehe seines Vaters mit Madison. Da Alvin diese Ehe verurteilt, hält er sich auch von seinen Halbbrüdern fern. Wenn er jemandem von seiner Familie erzählt, benennt er die beiden und ihre Mutter selten bei ihren richtigen Namen, sondern gibt ihnen verachtende Spitznamen, oder zählt sie erst gar nicht mit auf. Alvin und Lisa Alvin lernte Lisa durch seinen Vater kennen, der ihre Familie zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Er wollte damit bewirken, dass Lisa Alvin wieder in die richtige Bahn lenkte. Dies funktionierte auch zunächst und die beiden verlobten sich. Dabei beruht ihre Beziehung auf Lisas Fähigkeit, Alvins Eskapaden vor ihren Familien zu verschleiern. Obgleich Lisa für Alvin wichtig ist, kann er es nicht unterlassen, mit anderen Frauen zu flirten. Alvin und das FBI Alvin studierte Psychologie, was seinem Vater wenig gefiel. Deshalb besorgte er seinem Sohn den Job beim FBI, doch keine Einheit wollte Alvin aufnehmen. So beschloss der FBI-Direktor, der ein Freund von Alvins Vater ist, den Sohn zum BSI abzuschieben, obwohl die Einheit kein hohes Ansehen hat. Dies verärgerte nicht nur William, sondern auch Tyler Lockwood, der die Abteilung leitet. Obwohl er Alvin die Chancen gibt, sich zu beweisen, beschäftigt er ihn meist mit einfachen Büroarbeiten. Alvin hat zudem Schwierigkeiten, die übernatürliche Welt wahrzunehmen und zu verstehen. So weiß bisher jedes Teammitglied, dass Tyler ein Werwolf und Riley ein Vampir ist, doch Alvin bleiben die (teilweise recht offensichtlichen) Hinweise darauf verborgen. Deshalb ist er selten eine richtige Hilfe für die Ermittlungen. Dennoch vertraut vor allem Tom darauf, dass Alvin noch immer ein wichtiges Mitglied des Teams werden kann. Persönlichkeit Alvins Persönlichkeit ist sehr unterschiedlich und hängt viel von seiner Umgebung und den Menschen um ihn herum ab. So kann er von einer Minute auf die nächste von mitfühlend und liebevoll auf arrogant und gehässig wechseln. Alvin hatte eine schöne Kindheit, die er vor allem mit seiner Mutter verbrachte, da sein Vater oft arbeiten musste. Deshalb traf ihr Tod und die schnelle zweite Ehe seines Vaters ihn sehr hart. Er rebellierte gegen den autoritären Vater, feierte viel, trank und nahm Drogen. Alvin ist kühl gegenüber seinem Vaters, lässt seine Wut aber vorwiegend an seiner Stiefmutter aus, die er beleidigt und nicht respektiert. Zu seinen Geschwistern pflegt er unterschiedliche Beziehungen. Auf der anderen Seite ist Alvin sehr sensibel und außerhalb seiner Familie recht einfühlsam gegenüber Menschen, was er von seiner Mutter hat. Er interessiert sich für die Beweggründe der Täter, weshalb er Psychologie studierte. Gegenüber der Opfer erscheint er einfühlsam und kann ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit erzeugen. Außerdem bildet er damit das menschlichste Mitglied im Bureau of Secret Incidents. Dort, beim FBI, tritt gegenüber seiner Kollegen wiederum anders auf. Da er recht intelligent und in der Psychologie gut informiert ist, wirkt er auf seine Kollegen oft arrogant, da er dies auch offen zeigt. Außerdem halten ihn viele von vorneherein für einen reichen Schnösel, obwohl er bei der Arbeit wenig auf sein Vermögen gibt. Obwohl er intelligent ist, hat er Schwierigkeiten, die Aufgaben des BSI genau zu verstehen, weshalb sie ihn dort wiederum nicht leiden können. Allerdings unterstützt Tom Carver ihn darin, im Team anzukommen. Trivia * Alvin tut sich schwer damit, die übernatürliche Welt zu verstehen, weshalb er lange Zeit nicht begreift, dass Tyler ein Werwolf und Riley ein Vampir ist * Während viele Mitglieder des Bureau of Secret Incidents Alvin für nutzlos halten, vertraut Thomas Carver in dessen Fähigkeiten Erstellt von KolNorthman Kategorie:VD: Secret Incidents Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lebend